The invention relates generally to tube or cable clamps or brackets, and more particularly to a multiple tube clamp providing positive clamping force to all tubes in the clamp using a single bolt.
The invention provides a clamp for positioning and supporting a plurality of tubes stacked either vertically or horizontally with respect to a supporting surface and with substantially uniformly positive clamping force to each tube in the assembly. Alignment and assembly of clamp halves to each other and attachment of the clamp assembly to a supporting surface is provided by a single bolt.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an improved multiple tube clamp.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a multiple tube clamp providing positive clamping force to all tubes in the clamp using a single bolt.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent as a detailed description of representative embodiments proceeds.